Maybe
by Shallie-wa
Summary: What if Cammie's parents had both died when she was young? Never knowing about her spy parentage, Cammie has lived a normal life. Until one day she gets stuck in an elevator with a boy... named Zach Goode.
1. Normal

**A/N: Hello readers and welcome to my first fanfic! I've always been a fan of this series and I've always had a lot of thoughts about what would happen if certain events played out differently. Also, another thing I should mention, I lost my copy of the second book :( therefore I have no reference to the characters that appear only in that book... It's also been a while since I've read it so when I describe characters in the story and they are different remind yourself that poor girl lost one of her favorite books. In fact I have been looking for it for around a week, but with my luck I won't be finding it anytime soon.**

**Anyways, enough of my babbling and on with the story!!!  
****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls Series and never will. Even though my name is Allie it is not Ally Carter and this ingenious idea was all hers.**

_Cammie_

"Cammie, hurry up!" Shouted a petite brunette who was holding three over-sized shopping bags. (How she managed to lug around all those bags was a mystery.) "Come on Cammie we don't have all day!" She shouted again, this time she walked over to me and grabbed a hold of my arm. Then, with strength that shouldn't be possible for a girl her size, she started dragging me (her best friend!) to our next destination. I sighed in annoyance. "It's okay Nessie I am perfectly capable of walking by myself." I attempted explained as I pried her arm away from Nessie's strong grip.

"I'm sorry Cammie it's just that we have so many stores to go to and it's already," Nessie paused to check the time on her cell phone, "ten o'clock! We have a lot of ground to cover if we are going to make it out of this mall by five." Nessie exclaimed.

Life with Nessie as your best friend wasn't that bad, even though it seemed like she was on a permanent sugar rush. Shopping was just one of Nessie's favorite pastimes and no shopping trip was complete without her best friend forever… me. Okay maybe not forever, but come on, try to name one person you've known since the second grade who you still hang out with at the age of sixteen.

I sighed again, was defiantly one of the worst days of my life. First, I had received a call from Nessie at seven thirty in the morning, did I mention it was a freakin Saturday!? Ever since seventh grade (when our parents had clarified it was safe to take the subway alone) Nessie had declared every Saturday official shopping day. The idea hadn't seemed that bad back then, but Nessie forgot to mention the part were we woke up extremely early to get to the mall. Any normal person probably would have shot Nessie's idea down as quickly as possible but, being the faithful friend I was, I had agreed to leave my apartment in D.C. at eight every Saturday morning to join Nessie on our weekly epic shopping trip.

"Oh quick Cammie I heard there is going to be a sale at Abercrombie and Fitch! We have to go now!" Nessie nearly screamed in excitement. It took all of my self control not to cover hmy ears and groan at Nessie's screeching, but that would have been extremely rude and I wasn't about to hurt my friend's feelings. "Yay!" I said in an attempt to sound excited. Luckily Nessie caught on "You know I think I'll let you sit this one out." Nessie smiled.

I nearly jumped for joy. "Okay, I think I will." I said, as I claimed a spot on a nearby bench. Nessie flashed mea friendly smile before walking away "Don't worry I won't take to long in there. Twenty minutes tops." She said before dashing into the store. Knowing Nessie twenty minutes meant around an hour.

I pulled out a mall map from my back pocket and quickly scanned it for any interesting stores. Unfortunately, no store in particular seemed worthy of my precious time (away from Nessie) at the moment. "Excuse me miss." said a voice. I turned around to find a middle-aged woman with blond hair swept up in a bun, and a pair of glasses sitting on top of her nose. The woman's clothing and large, black briefcase screamed business woman. "Yes?" I asked, somewhat wary of the stranger. "I was wondering if you could direct me to the Borders bookstore, you see I'm new in town and have not had a chance to familiarize myself with the local stores yet." The woman asked kindly. She seemed innocent enough, so I glanced at my map quickly. "Sure it's on the second floor on the east side, since we are on the third floor you need to take the elevator over there," I said pointing to an elevator which people were crowded around "then you'll pass Sephora and Macy's and it will be on your right." I said finishing my explanation. The woman however had her attention focused on something behind me, but as soon as I finished giving the directions the woman snapped back. "Thank you dear I'm sure I would have been searching forever if I hadn't asked you." The woman flashed another warm smile and set off at a brisk pace.

I stared at the woman extremely confused. 1) She didn't even pay attention! And 2) she was going the opposite way of the elevators. _She must have not been_ _listening_. I thought as the woman hurried into a bathroom. Around ten minutes later the blonde had still not exited the bathroom. _That is so weird_ I thought a little creeped out by the strange woman. Then a blonde haired woman walked out of the bathroom wearing gray sweatpants, a plain pink t-shirt, and flip flops. Her hair was long and had a wave to it as if it had been pinned up for a long time. Then it clicked. _That's the same woman I_ _gave directions to_. I thought in sudden realization.

The woman looked both ways as if she was being watched and quickly walked towards the opposite direction of the elevators. Curious, I began to follow her from a few yards back. The woman walked at very fast pace and I had trouble keeping up with her. 'Mystery Woman' (I had to give her some sort of name) used an escalator to get to the fourth floor. Not wanting to lose site of her, I got on the escalator as well. I tapped my foot impatiently as the escalator slowly made its way to the next floor. This was the most interesting thing that had happened to me the whole day and Nessie wouldn't be out of Abercrombie for at least another forty five minutes. I finally reached the floor and speedily got off the escalator behind a group of boys in school uniforms. Not paying much attention to the people around me, I continued my pursue of the Mystery Woman. Well, until I bumped into a rather rotund man who gave me an evil glare and snapped "Watch where you're going kid!" By the time I looked up 'Mystery Woman' had vanished.

* * *

I took a bite of my pasta as I stared at the large crowd. Still no sign of mystery woman. _Stupid fat guy._ Sighing, I looked at my plate of food in an attempt to distract myself. Why couldn't the mystery woman just disappear from my thoughts as easily as she did in real life? There was nothing special about her. Besides, the woman had probably already left the mall since it was nearing three o'clock. By the time I had found my way back to the bench Nessie had been waiting for me, and upon my arrival Nessie had made a huge scene. "Where were you Cammie? I was so worried! Why didn't you just wait outside the store for me?" Nessie was only concerned a little… or a lot, but she soon forgot about the incident when she spotted a sale sign hanging in the window of another store.

"So Cammie were do you want to go next?" Nessie asked me. I was still thinking about the strange mystery women who had so suddenly disappeared as if she had never existed. Now that I thought about it more I had realized there was a great deal of strange people occupying the mall. All of them seemed rather tense and were constantly looking in every direction as if their every move was being watched. Suddenly there was a flash of wavy blonde hair makeing its way towards the food court bathrooms. "Um, I think I'm going to take quick trip to the bathroom." I said before sliding out of my chair. "Okay, but don't take too long, we still have two more floors to shop at." Nessie reminded me.

Fortunately, the bathroom wasn't close to our table and by the time I had reached the door Nessie couldn't see me anymore. _Perfect_ I thought. Plan 'Escape Nessie while Shopping' was officially in progress.

* * *

_Zach_

"Target spotted, it's almost three fifteen Zach you better hurry up and find one quick." said the voice in the comm. link. I sighed heavily before whispering quickly back in my comm. link. "Yeah sure, I'm trying but there all so damn elusive." Since I was in a huge crowd of people and I didn't want anyone thinking I was an insane nutcase talking to myself. The last thing I needed was to draw attention during a mission.

I scanned the crowd again for any sign of the targets. How hard could it be to find a bunch of giggling teenage girls! Though, these were not just regular girls. They just happened to attend the country's best boarding school, _for spies_. _Still no sign of_ _them, were could they all be_! He was going to fail his first real CoveOps mission if he couldn't find a Gallagher Girl to follow to the destination. Zach groaned in frustration. This was not how things were supposed to go. He had been trailing a small, skinny girl for over an hour before he lost track of her in a Hot Topic store. It had happened in a spilt second. She was looking at a bunch off belts and then she had disappeared. _Man,_ _why does this have to be harder than it should be._ Zach thought. That's when he saw her. A brunette with blonde streaks was quickly making her way through the crowd. She would have looked like any other girl to an ordinary person but Zach wasn't exactly what you would classify as ordinary. She walked at a fast pace as if she were in a hurry to get somewhere. Her eyes were focused and she was concentrating hard. Zach smiled, there was no doubt she was a pavement artist- and a good one. In fact, if he had looked in her direction a second later he was sure he would have missed her. He set off at a rapid pace and started to trail his new target.

* * *

_Cammie_

I was quickly losing sight of mystery woman again for the second time that day. Mystery woman was around twenty yards in front of me, and the gap between us was slowly growing larger. The blonde woman slipped into an elevator and I followed without hesitation. _Why the hell am I doing this again?_ I asked myself repeatedly. The fact that I couldn't think of a reason why I was doing this was somewhat pitiful.

Finally getting a chance to catch my breath, I looked up to see the blonde woman outside the elevator heading in the other direction. _What!_ I was sure I had seen her go into this exact elevator. _Crap._ The elevator doors slid closed and I quickly realized there was another person occupying the elevator. A very good-looking person. It was a boy around my age, maybe a year older, he had jet black hair that was spiked a bit in the front. In other words, he was gorgeous. There was an awkward silence in the small space and I slowly shifted away from him as if he was carrying a disease. He cleared his throat suddenly which made the awkward silence even more awkward, if that was even possible. "Hi." He said breaking the silence. "Hey." I replied a bit uncomfortable. "I'm Zack." He said offering his hand to shake. "Cammie." I replied taking it. "So, what brings you here today?" He asked. "Um a shopping trip with my friend." I said, well duh it was the _mall. _"What about you?"

"Field trip, we were at the museum across the street but our group decided to get a late lunch." He replied smoothly, almost as if it was a rehearsed answer. I narrowed my eyes. "The museum across the street was closed Saturdays. I knew because I had just gone on a trip there with my own class. "I don't believe you." I accused. His mouth opened in shock for a split second but returned to its previous grim line in a flash.

* * *

_Zach_

_How the hell did she figure out so quickly?_ I thought amazed at the girl's intelligence. If she were any _normal_ girl she would have been flirting or ogling at me by now. _That's_ _because she's not normal, she's a Gallagher girl. _I reasoned with myself. "Well for your information I don't believe you either." I shot back. Cammie turned to me with a confused expression on her face. "Why not? I really am shopping with my best friend." _Liar._ "Really?" I questioned her. "Okay I believe you, but I have one question." "Fire away." Cammie chuckled. "Where _is_ you best friend?" I watched Cammie tense up. _Gotcha Gallagher Girl._

* * *

_Cammie_

_Crap, what do I say? Oh, I saw this weird lady and decided to follow her like a stalker._ "Um, well y-you see…" I stuttered. "It's okay you can tell me the truth." Zach smiled at me. Suddenly the elevator lurched to a sudden stop. "What was that?" Zach frowned. "Don't avoid the question Cammie." Then the lights flickered on and off for a moment. Then there was nothing.

_Perfect timing you stupid elevator! Now I'm stuck for who knows how long with a_ _lying hottie!_ I thought. _Wait, _hottie_? Did I seriously just think that?_ "It seems that we're stuck." Zach commented on our situation. "Well thanks for stating the obvious!" I hissed sarcastically. I slowly slid to the floor and put my face in my hands. "Nessie is going to kill me." I groaned. "Who's Nessie?" Zach questioned again. "My best friend that was shopping with me, we were getting lunch when I decided to ditch her." Zach laughed. "If she's your best friend then how come you gave her the slip?" I paused, trying to think of an excuse. "I hate shopping with a burning passion." I mumbled. Apparently Zach had heard, and let out a laugh and before I knew it, I was laughing as well.

"You know what Zach, you're not to bad at all." I said giggling. "I know, you must be wowed by my awesomeness." Zach boasted. "Hey, don't get too cocky, and besides I can't even see you, its pitch black in here." I teased. "Don't worry, I'm right here." said Zach. I could hear him sliding across the floor to come sit next to me. He put his hand on top of mine and whispered "I'm right here." I nearly stopped breathing when Zach gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Somehow I felt safe with Zach beside me. Have you ever had that feeling, like nothing could ever hurt or touch you? Nobody had ever made me feel that way. Not even my adopted parents, as kind as they are, they still couldn't fill the empty hole in my heart when I think of my real parents, who died in a car crash when I was just a baby. Sometimes when I lie in bed awake during the middle of the night I imagine what they would look like if they were still alive. I guess it has always been my dream to figure out who they were and what they were like. Sometimes I even dream that they're still out there, searching for me, because they love me with all their hearts and even death can't make someone you love go away.

I wasn't sure if it was the darkness, Zach's presence, or a combination of both, but somehow I could feel myself slowly falling asleep. "Thanks Zach." I whispered as sleep finally claimed me.

* * *

_Zach_

9,003 seconds later (or around two and a half hours later for those of you who didn't know) the light flickered back on though the elevator didn't. During the time stuck in this cursed elevator I have come to the conclusion that 'Cammie' (if that is even her real name) does not attend The Gallagher Academy and I had been trailing the wrong girl this whole time. I guess she's was just a normal person… who happens to act like a spy. As strange as that sounds, it's true. Cammie possesses a lot of spy traits such as her ability to go unnoticed in large crowds. It must have been sheer dumb luck when I spotted her just hours ago. To bad I'm most likely never going see her again. Maybe if she became a spy like me, I might have a chance to see her again.

_9,072… 9,073._ I continued counting. Then with a sudden jolt, the elevator finally continued its climb to the next floor.

**Well that's the first chapter!**

**Love it???**

**Hate it???**

**Have any Suggestions/Comments?**

**Tell me by clicking the review button! The next chapter should be coming out soon!**


	2. Godchild

**A/N: Wow! I honestly didn't think anyone would read this story but I guess I was wrong. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially studygirl7 and meggie1824. You guys were very helpful and I have taken your ideas into consideration :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. -sobs-**

* * *

_Zach_

_Cammie… Cammie wake up._

I chuckled as Cammie swatted my hand away and mumbled "Five more minutes mom…" obviously still half asleep. "Cammie!" I tried again, this time getting a better reaction. "Hey, the elevator's moving again!" She cried excitedly. "Yeah, I've been trying to tell you that for a while now." Zach said. "Oops sorry about that. I'm not a very light sleeper." _Wow_ _that information could have been more useful a few hours ago_ before _you feel asleep. _

Finally the elevator softly pinged, signaling they had finally reached the fourth floor.

* * *

_Cammie_

The doors slid open to reveal a very relieved police officer and a slightly annoyed electrician. "Thank goodness you kids are all right, didn't know if we was gonna get you out of there anytime tonight." He said with a very heavy southern accent as he flashed a blinding smile revealing pearly white teeth. "You can thank Barry here for fix'in up this here contraption for ya." The officer said pointing to the electrician. "My name is Larry not _Barry_." He mumbled under his breath. I tried to stifle a giggle and Larry shot me a glare. He picked up his toolbox and left the scene muttering curses. Getting a better look around I noticed the area around the elevator was fenced in with yellow tape, obviously preventing anyone from attempting to use the now out-of-order elevators. A group of people were gathered around talking to each other. "Sweetheart you're all right!" Shouted an all too familiar voice. A woman with long black hair and tanned skin stepped apart from the crowd. "Hello mom." I said unenthusiastically. A lot of kids complain about their parents being extremely embarrassing, well they haven't met _my_ parents. I then noticed I was standing alone. I looked around to see Zach talking with a group of boys wearing similar uniforms. There was a crest on the uniform that I must have overlooked earlier. _Blackthorne Academy? What kind of school was that?_I've lived in D.C. my whole life and I'm pretty sure I would have heard of the school. I realised Zach proboblydidn't live in D.C., he was only on a school feildtrip.

"Cammie I was so worried about you." My mom said as she embraced me tightly. "Don't worry mom I'm okay. Did Nessie call you?" I asked. "Yes but she had to go, it's already six thirty!" She exclaimed. "Anyways, you have to tell me all about it." I looked at her confused. "What's there to talk about?" My mom laughed at me. "Cammie you were stuck in an elevator with a cute boy for more than two hours and you're telling me you didn't talk to him at all?"

* * *

_Zach_

"So are you trying to tell me you were stuck in an elevator with a hot girl for over two hours and you didn't kiss her?" I sighed, now that I was finally reunited with my class I wished I was still stuck in the elevator. "Come on you could at least tell us her name!" One boy pleaded. _Jesus it's just a girl!_"Cammie." I mumbled. "What did you say?" I looked up to find our CoveOps teacher Mr. Solomon staring at me so intensely that I'm pretty sure anyone else would have wet their pants by now. "I said her name is Cammie." I repeated again. "Like short for Cameron?" He prodded farther. Giving him a confused stare I replied "Look, I don't know anything about her. In fact I just met her today and only spoke to her for a few minutes before she fell asleep." However, Mr. Solomon ignored my snarky comment and continued to watch Cammie as she talked with a woman who I assumed was her mother.

"I think it's time to return to the helicopter now." Mr. Solomon said a few minutes later. As we started to make our way of the mall I heard someone yell my name. Turning around I saw Cammie come running over to me. She stopped to catch her breath before continuing. "Hey I just wanted to say thanks for being there. I'm pretty sure I would have freaked out if I was in that elevator alone." She smiled shyly before turning back. I quickly caught her arm and spun her around so she was facing me again. "Are you sure that's all you want to say?" I said, looking straight into her eyes as I asked the question. Cammie nodded her head slowly as if she was still unsure.I didn't want her to go, not yet. I moved closer to her and bent my face close to her ear. I was so close I could literally feel her heart start to beat faster. I smirked, it pleased me to know I had such an effect on her. I then whispered "Are you sure." Still no answer. "I'm going to kiss you." I heard myself tell her. She immediately tensed up at my words but relaxed as I pecked her cheek softly. Her skin was warm to the touch and I desperately wanted more but restrained myself. "See you later Cammie." I said walking away. _No I won't, I'm_ _never going to see you again._

* * *

_Cammie_

I stood standing there for what must have been five minutes. _He… he kissed me. _Well technically it wasn't a _real _kiss, it was only on the cheek. Still his lips against my skin had sent a chill down my spine. _Would I really see him again?_ Only time would tell.

* * *

_Zach_

We all walked into our dorm rooms exhausted from the days events. It turns out I wasn't the only one who failed the mission (which I was extremely relieved to hear.) While my two roommates Grant and Jonas fell asleep within a couple of minutes upon entering the room, I stayed up thinking about the days events. What had I been thinking? I was certain there was something about Cammie I just couldn't seem to place.

I quietly sneaked out of the room and carefully closed the door. I took a look down the corridor to make sure no one was out for a midnight stroll. It was deserted. I walked silently careful not to wake the other occupants of the school. I made my way out of the dorms only to step on a loose floorboard that made an audible creak. I surveyed the hallway making sure the sound hadn't alerted anyone. I was relieved when no one came bursting through the doors ready to attack, and mistaking me as an intruder. I had finally deemed it safe to move again. I came to a painting of a previous Blackthorne Headmaster and swung the portrait open. I expertly navigated one of the many secret passages I had discovered in the school during my stay. I came to a dead end and lightly tapped the top left stone in the wall revealing a way out. I stepped into the school courtyard and felt the bitter cold air nip at my face. I walked among the rows of exotic plants and stopped at my favorite place in the whole entire school. There, tucked between two magnificent oak trees was the memorial. It might just have been the single most important thing in the school (even more important than some of the historical artifacts we have hidden in the basement.) It kept a record of all the previos boys who had attended Blackthorne since the 1950s.

I crouched down beside the memorial, reading the names of all the previous Blackthorne boys who had fallen in the line of duty. My gaze lingered on one name that always brought tears to my eyes whenever I read over it. _T. Goode. _My father. Though I barely knew the guy I remembered enough to know I had loved him a lot.

"What are you doing up?" I turned to see Mr. Solomon. I quickly wiped a stray tear from my cheek, hoping he had not seen it. Crying was a weakness, and I was definitely not weak. "No particular reason." I said, lying through my teeth. Mr. Solomon longingly gazed at the memorial, as if trying to remember his old friends whose names were engraved on the stone. "Really, I come hear when I have too many thoughts on my mind. It helps me clear my head when I'm here." My forehead furrowed in confusion. "What are you thinking about?" I bravely asked. For a moment I thought he was not going to answer, you could imagine how surprised I was when he answered "My godchild." Whoa. I defiantly did not see that one coming. It had never occurred to me Solomon was a family type of guy. "Oh I didn't know you had a family." I replied rather stupidly. I didn't know anything about Mr. Solomon except that he had been one of the greatest field agents of the century, but everyone knew that, so it didn't really count. "I don't." He said a few seconds later. _Wow, great job Zach. _I thought to myself. "Is your godchild on here?" I asked making a hand gesture towards the memorial. "No, it was a girl." He paused then continued, "She died in a car crash when she was barely five months old." Great. Now I felt horribly guilty about making Solomon talk about his dead family. "Oh, well… I come here sometimes to talk to my dad." I said trying to change the subject. Mr. Solomon remained silent. "He was my closest friend, I had promised him I would look after her if anything ever happened to him." He added sadly though I'm sure he was talking to himself more than me. "What was her name?" I asked, I pitied Solomon but I was still a bit curious. Still silent he started to walk back toward the school only to pause and turn around. "Her name was Cammie. Cammie Morgan."

**I know this chapter isn't as long or quite as good as the last but I tried my best. I can promise the next chapter will be longer and better! I also realized while writing this chapter that Solomon was very oc in the ending. I know he's pretty unemotional in the books but I needed him to have a little heart to heart with Zach so I could continue the story. Don't forget to push the little button down there and review!!!**


	3. Strange Days

**A/N: First, I want to say thanks for reviewing everyone! I know it's been a while since I posted something but I had an extremely busy week (seriously, I know that's one of everyone's favorite excuses.) Before you read on I wanted to clear up something. One reviewer mentioned if I got Nessie's name from twilight. Actually Nessie in the story is short for Vanessa… not Reneesmee (idk how to spell her name 0_o). Ok then, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *sobs***

* * *

_Cammie_

_This is seriously not happening._ I thought as I dodged another one of the man's blows, this time aimed at my face. What would you say if I told you I had been training at a secret government facility for the past few weeks? Ha, I know, you would probably die of laughter. The idea seemed pretty comical to me too. That was, until I realized these people were being serious.

I prepared myself as the man came charging back towards me. I waited till the last minute, then I dodged and kicked him right were it counts. That's right, Spy-In-Training- 1, Annoying Teachers- 0! That's right, you heard what I said, _spy in training. _Don't see one of those everyday do you now? So, you're probably wondering how this all happened. Well, it started around a month after I meet a strange boy in an elevator…

* * *

It had been the strangest day of my life, well so far. I had a pretty good feeling that I would be having a lot more strange days after that one. It began in school, in the library, in section five, were the fiction books were kept. That was when I first saw the guy.

He had on a suit with nice shoes. His bald head shimmered under the artificial lights in the library. I'm still not sure how I came up with the conclusion he was different. It might have been his muscular arms; no teacher in our school had any muscle on them. They were all tiny, skinny professors that wore spectacles that dangled from chains around their necks. Yep, I guess that had been my first clue. He was sitting on a lounge chair reading a book, I know, that's what people usually do when they come to libraries. But it wasn't the fact that he was reading a book, it was the book he was reading. _The Notebook!_ What _normal_ guy reads that particular book! I would later get the chance to ask him why. He had no comment.

Anyways, the chick-book guy had friends, lots of scary friends who probably all worked out at the gym together because they were huge! Seriously, one of them had to be on some sort of drugs because his size seemed impossible to obtain for a human.

They were everywhere. In the cafeteria, the gym, the hallways, and I happened to spot one woman while I was in the bathroom. They were watching us all, I shivered every time their gazes fell upon me. Their cold eyes seemed emotionless and deadly. They were also certainly not friendly. I watched Robert (a.k.a the class nerd) receive a death glare from one of the guys because he had accidentally stepped on his toe during lunch. Poor guy, he already had problems wetting the bed; he didn't need another reason to piss his pants. But it was after the school bell rang, that's when the real story began.

* * *

My locker door shut with a loud screech as I headed down the hall. Out of the thousands of lockers in our school I had to get stuck with the one with the squeakiest hinges.

A group of girls walked in front of me, giggling at every joke one of their cronies told. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. The various cliques in our school bothered me. Why would people separate themselves from others based on interests, looks, and beliefs? Nessie had tried to explain the concept to me several times before but it never made sense. I, myself, did not belong to any particular group. In fact, I could count how many friends I had with my fingers. Yeah I know, not a lot. I didn't stand out at all like the girls who caked their faces with makeup, or wore various dental equipment. I was average, easy to forget, just another fly on the wall. But that was the way I liked it. I could be free to have my own personality and opinions, not somebody else's.

I made my way across the campus to the parking lot. I was nearly running at this point because I was late and the buses were leaving. _Shit_. I thought as the last bus left the parking lot. That was just perfect, I was not in the mood to walk home, my house was nowhere within walking distance. I fished out my cell phone from my pocket and dialed my mom's number. I quickly explained I had missed the bus and she told me she would arrive shortly to pick me up. I thanked my mom before ending the call and putting the phone back in my bag.

I stood by the front building for at least twenty minutes until I heard the sounds of an approaching car. I looked up to see my mother's silver mini-van approaching. I slung my bag over my shoulder and rushed over to the car. I immediately dumped all my books on the car floor, finally free of the heavy load. "Hey mom thanks fo-," I never got to finish my sentence because at that moment a hand covered my mouth. "Shut it if you value your life kid." Said a rough voice behind me. I weakly nodded my head to indicate I understood.

Everything disappeared under the cover of an itchy cloth that was tied around my head. _Jesus! How cliché could they get? _I squirmed in my seat trying to get comfortable. "Hey kid, what are you trying to do?" A voice behind me asked.

_If that guy calls me_ _kid one more time and I'll- _Luckily for said guy, my thoughts came to a halt as the driver slammed on the brakes. "Hey, your both going to shut up back there before I come make you!" Said the very intimidating driver. I decided it was best if I kept quite for the time being. I could whine later when the driver was gone and not capable of carrying out his threat.

The blindfold was taken off and I surveyed my new surroundings. We seemed to be in the parking lot of some sort of warehouse. The building was enormous and towered over the lot. Surrounding the perimeter was a high, barbed wire fence. The sky was pitch black and I realized that we had been driving for quite a long time. We slowly began our trek over to the building. I felt like screaming for help, anything to get someone's attention. But it seemed there was no one within miles of the area.

We came to a set of double doors leading inside. I was silently panicking. "What do you want with me?" I finally managed to say. I got no reply, though I didn't really expect one.

The first man went up to the doors and pressed his right hand to the side of the doorknob. Then, there was a green glow from under his palm and the door swung open to reveal a white hallway similar to a one in a hospital. _Great, now I'm defiantly not getting out of here. _I thought. All the doors seemed to be unlocked by handprints, which were probably all organized in a fancy computer system. Our party continued down the hall taking many twists and turns inside the maze of a building. During this walk we passed many people. Some seemed to be security guards like the one surrounding me, while others wore white lab coats.

We had been walking for a good five minutes and my nervousness still hadn't resided. What did they want with me? I'm just an average girl; there are thousands of other people just like me. Yet I was chosen, for what reason? Questions continued to flood my mind as we made another left hand turn. Five right hand turns, three left hand turns. I had been counting, so if I miraculously did manage to get out I wouldn't be lost in the white-hall maze. Though I had a feeling that I would still get lost, even though I had been paying attention to wear we were going. For all I knew, we could have been walking in a circle all this time!

I was brought back to reality as I bumped into a wall. It was actually the guard who stood in front of me but he was so large he could have passed as one. He repeated the same process that we had used to get in the building, you know, the whole hand scanning thing. I was silent as the door opened and we stepped into a dreadfully dark room. It had but a single light dangling over a large desk and two chairs in the center of the room. I felt like I was about to be interrogated for some sort of heinous crime.

I was promptly shoved into the chair, while the guards took their places in front of the door. I sighed, now what? I then realized a figure had been residing in the back of the room the whole time.

The figure calmly waked over and took a seat opposite me. His face came into the light to show weary eyes and a small stubble on the man's chin. His figure was muscular like the guards but instead of the frightening aura the guards radiated, his was one of kindness. I had so many questions for this man but my mouth refused to work. He sat there, analyzing me. I shifted in the hard chair, uncomfortable under his gaze. "You're probably wondering why you're here." He broke the silence.

I snorted. "You got that right." He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I should probably introduce myself." He held out his hand, "I'm Joe, Joe Solomon."

**Yeah I know, not the best way to end the chapter. I'm not a big fan of cliffies. I apologize it has taken so long for this chapter to be written. I made a promise to myself I would not be one of those writers who discontinue their stories after only a few chapters. I am currently working on chapter four and I hope it will be out soon. Comments and suggestions are always welcome :)**

**-Shallie-wa**


	4. Origin

**A/N: Have you guys ever heard of Anti-Virus 2009? It is EVIL!!! My idiot of a brother was stupid enough to download it onto our laptop and now he has totally ruined the computer. It took me a while to rewrite all this stuff and I'm pretty sure I forgot some of it so I'm really sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the Gallagher Girls Series. It belongs to Ally Carter.**

* * *

_Cammie_

I cautiously took his hand and shook it. "Yeah, I'm Cammie Beckens." I introduced myself. _Stupid, stupid girl! You don't even know this guy and you tell him your real name! _I reminded myself a little too late.

"Hmm, that's interesting…" He quietly said to himself.

"Excuse me?" I said a little nervous. Usually I don't mind when people talk to themselves. Heck, I do it all the time. But this guy was just plain creepy when he did it!

"Is that what people usually call you?" He questioned. _Well duh! It's my _name_!_

"Well, Cammie is just a nickname." I said a bit confused. Mr. Solomon chuckled. _Yep, definitely a creeper._

"No, I meant your _last_name. Beckens, is that your name?" I took a deep breath. My real name. I didn't know my real name. I didn't feel comfortable talking about the fact that I didn't even know who I really was. My name, my family, my home, I knew nothing. Only the things people had made up for me. Cammie Beckens, Jamie and Rob Beckens, 14th Christopher Avenue. Who was I? I longed to know; ever since I found out I was adopted.

"I'm not sure." I replied quietly. I sat there in silence trying to keep the tears from falling. They came anyway. I felt the drops of water slide down my cheeks and drip onto the desk. I refused to look Mr. Solomon in the eyes. I didn't want his pity, but I could feel it radiating off him like a furnace.

"Here." I looked up to see Mr. Solomon handing me something, a book. It was thick and light blue color with gold trimming. It seemed the book had seen better days, the binding was worn and torn in some places. The whole book was caked in dust and grime, like it had spent its whole exsitsence in some aged attic. However, the condition of the book didn't seem to matter to Mr. Solomon, he held onto the ancient novel as if it were his own child.

"What is it?" I asked curiously as I wiped the tears from my face. It obviously had some sentimental value to Mr. Solomon so it had to be somewhat important.

"Something you should have seen a long time ago." He sighed, passing it to me.

I took it with shaking hands and stared at its blank cover. I finally mustered up the courage to open it and find out exactly what it was. I flipped through the first few pages (carefully, so I wouldn't damage it even more). The fist few were blank, but the third had a short paragraph on it, written in flawless handwriting that looked like fancy computer font.

_When the light ceases shining_

_Shine without it_

_When the sun ceases rising_

_Rise without it_

_And_

_When life ceases to live_

_Learn_

_To live again_

_OK, that was an interesting little poem…_ I thought to myself. I decided to continue so I flipped the page. I didn't breath, I couldn't.

A stunning woman sitting on a white leather couch in a gorgeous living room stared back at me. Waves of dark brown hair cascaded down her slightly tanned back; she couldn't have been older than thirty. Her radiant smile seemed to brighten up the room as she seemed to be laughing at the camera. Yet, it wasn't any of those things that caught my attention. It was her swollen belly that peeked out from under her t-shirt.

_Rachel, five and half months pregnant._ Read the tiny caption below the picture. I then realized this wasn't a book. It was a photo album. I eagerly turned to the next page, I then wished I hadn't.

Cameron Morgan, Born August 17, 1992. The tears started running down my face again as I stared at the little green-eyed baby who gazed curiously back at the camera. The same green eyes as the woman on the previous page. The woman. My mother. I wasn't stupid; I could put two and two together.

I tore through the book, not caring about its frailness anymore. I devoured every detail of every picture. A little girl dressed in a jumper refusing to be feed green mush (I assumed it was some horrible brand of baby food). A man kissing the cheek of my mother while holding me. So many memories all rolled up in the tiny book.

"Where did you get this?" I asked Mr. Solomon. He gently pried the book from my hands and turned to a page that had been folded on the top corner. He stared longingly at the page for a moment before returning it back to me.

_Joe and Cammie, Christmas._ There I was, sitting on Joe Solomon's lap in front of a small Christmas tree adorned with an assortment of lights and ornaments. Solomon was smiling, I looked like I was about to cry. Without realizing it, I let lose a laugh that pierced the eerie silence.

"Jesus, what did you do to me? I look like I'm about to flood the house with tears." I said between laughs.

Joe frowned at me. "That's not funny. You were never nice to me whenever I came to visit."

"Ah, so I take it you were a family friend." Joe snorted.

"I was _the_ family friend." My forehead scrunched up in confusion.

"What do you mean? Were you my parent's _only_ friend?" I teased Mr. Solomon; I stopped laughing when he frowned.

"Their jobs didn't allow them the time to make any true friends." He said quietly as he closed the book.

"Their jobs? What did they do that didn't allow them to socialize with people?" I asked confused. Solomon seemed to being having an inner battle, probably deciding if I was worthy enough to hear the mystery that was my parents.

It was still hard to believe I had parents. A real family, which according to the pictures, loved me a lot. I had wondered my whole life where I had come from and now I knew. I had proof that for a short time in my life, I had had a mother and a father.

Solomon cleared his throat trying to get my attention. "OK Cammie, I'm going to tell you the truth but you have to promise me that you won't freak out, or at least let me finish the story, then you can freak out." I nodded my head eagerly in agreement.

"Have you ever heard of intelligence collection disciplines?" Mr. Solomon asked. I gave him a rather confused look before replying.

"Um… not really." I replied hesitantly. Mr. Solomon sighed as massaged his forehead. "So… are you going to tell me what that is?" I asked hopefully. Solomon ignored my request.

"Wait so you mean to tell me you have never heard of the act of obtaining, delivering, transmitting, communicating, or receiving information?" He said again hoping it would make sense to me, though he was not succeeding.

"Huh?" I asked more befuddled than before. "You might want to try simpler terms, it might help a bit." I suggested.

"You know what I'm talking about. A person employed to obtain secret information." _No, I have no idea what you're talking about at all._

Solomon leaned in a little closer before saying in a hushed tone. "This is probably as simple as it gets. Your parents were spies." The room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop.

"Hah, that was a good one Joe." I said after I burst out into laughter. "Now seriously, what did my parents do for a living?" I was trying to ignore the fact that Solomon looked completely serious.

"Cammie, this isn't a joke…" He said quietly as I continued to double up with laughter.

"Cameron Morgan, calm yourself this instant!" Solomon shouted at me. I ceased my laughter and realized Solomon's face was slightly red with anger and his lips were set at a frown.

"I can assure you that this is no laughing matter. What I told you is the truth, your parents were spies." Mr. Solomon looked me straight in the eye as he said that. As much as I wanted to point and shout at him for lying something in the back of my mind was shouting _listen to him._

"Prove it. Prove that my parents were spies and then I'll listen." I said after thinking through a response. Solomon sighed.

"I shouldn't have expected you to believe me." Solomon opened a compartment in the desk and pulled out two enormous files.

"What you're about to see is First Class information. I wouldn't normally be aloud to show you this, but I'm willing to make an exception." Solomon smiled as he opened the first file. "So this will be our little secret. Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Yeah, sure I won't." It's not like I cared at all. All of his stories were just lies. Those files were probably fakes.

"Alright then." Solomon opened the first file which had the picture of my mother on the top corner. "Rachel Ann Morgan. Born July 2, 1963. Daughter of renowned agents Katherine and James Held (terminated 1990). Was invited to attend The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women at the age twelve. Graduated with honors at age-"

"Ok that's enough!" I stopped him before he could continue. "That's enough, I get it. My biological parents were spies."

"Aren't you interested about how their lives were, what they accomplished? Do you even care?" Solomon questioned me as he scrunched his face in confusion.

"Mr. Solomon," I addressed him in an angry tone. "It's not that I don't care, believe me when I say I do. It's just…" I paused.

"It's just what?" Solomon probed me further.

"I have a life Mr. Solomon. A life that doesn't involve secret agents or classified information. A life where I'm a normal person. I can't give that up." I tried as hard as I could to explain my situation to Solomon. How would he feel if some random person kidnapped him and told him his parents were spies? "Mr. Solomon all I want is to go home now." Solomon began massaging his temples again, which seemed to be a habit of his when he was faced with a difficult situation.

"Cammie I'm sorry but you can't go back. Not now, not ever." I stared at him in shock.

"What are you talking about? You have to bring me back! You've already kidnapped me, but just in case you didn't know that's _illegal_!" I shouted at him furiously.

"Cammie I am perfectly aware kidnapping someone is illegal. But in this case it's not. It's to maintain your safety." Solomon attempted to explain in a calm voice.

"My safety? Is this what this whole thing is about?" I screeched unable to control my anger any longer. "I was perfectly safe with my _real_ parents!"

The door to the room burst open and five heavily armored men positioned themselves at the door.

"We're ready to move out when you're ready sir." One of them announced while keeping his eyes and gun pointed towards the hallway.

"What's going on?" I said nervously. Solomon grabbed a black backpack and emptied the contents of the desk (mostly more files and two handguns) inside. He handed the bag to me.

"Here put this on and stay behind me." He said quickly as he pulled out another handgun.

"I'm not going to ask again," I stated in a loud and clear voice. "What is going on?"

"Cammie, did it ever occur to you that your parents did not die from a simple car crash. After all I've told you about them wouldn't you think a bit more highly of them?" Logically his explanation made perfect sense, if my parents had been highly trained secret agents then it was hard to imagine them being killed in something as effortless as a car crash.

"Did it ever occur to you that the person or people that killed your parents are still out there?" I froze at his words.

"It's no longer safe for you out there Cammie. You did a good job of hiding yourself for the first sixteen years of your life but you can't remain hidden forever. I swear, if you hadn't been at that mall on that specific date you would have still been an empty grave." Solomon pulled me out into the hallway and we were immediately surrounded by the group of what seemed to be well trained agents.

"Wait, that was you at the mall! I remember seeing you with-" I was cut of a Solomon continued to drag me along faster.

"No time to talk. We have to leave now." We entered through a door marked by a red exit sign.

"We're going to head to the roof sir. We have a transport vehicle waiting there." Another nameless agent reported.

"Good. We'll be out of here five minutes' tops." Solomon said taking my hand as if urging me to go faster as we climbed numerous flights of stairs.

We finally made it to the rooftop were a helicopter sat, its rotors already speeding up as it prepared to fly off. Solomon opened the door and motioned for me to go in. I was reluctant to go but I had little room to disagree.

* * *

I sat watching the building fade away as we flew off towards an unknown destination. Well it was unknown to _me_. I stared out the window, wondering how life was ever going to be the same.

* * *

**Wow I'm happy to finish that chapter. It took way to long to write but I'm glad it's out. You can think of it as a New Year present :) **

**I'm not sure about any of the information I made up about Cammie's mom. I made her 29 when she gave birth to Cammie ( I think) that's how old my mom was when she gave birth to me so I seemed like an okay age. Cammie's mom is always described as young and good looking in the book, so I figured she couldn't be that old… **

**All the stuff I had on secret agents I found on the wonderful Wikipedia! What would I do without you...**

**Don't forget to review!**

**and…**

**Have a Happy 2009!!!**


	5. Stereotypes

**A/N: Thankies for all the reviews everyone! It really does mean a lot to me to know people appreciate my story :) Anywhoodles, I feel bad that I'm such a horrible updater. We got to pick our classes for next year this week and I am so excited! I read a bunch of fanfictions and I thought I should probably update my own… So here is the new chapter!**

Zach snickered as his best mate Grant continued to sneakily hit Jeremy Flecks (coughgeekcough) with a barrage of spit balls. Every minute or so a ball of paper, wet and sticky with saliva, would strike Jeremy's head. His head would snap back to look at them, desperate to catch the culprit who had been tormenting him with the little pieces of paper since their first day at the Blackthorne Academy. Of course, he never caught Grant in the act, however, several teachers had. Though they didn't seem to care that much. It was spy school, acts that required stealth and such were actually encouraged.

Grant launched another attack on Jeremy, trying to cover his silent laugh with his hand. The spit ball hit Jeremy on the back of his neck, he then stood up so fast his chair fell over. He turned around and Zach could see the anger burning in his brown eyes, hidden behind thick glasses. He stared straight at both the boys and for a second Zach thought that Grant had finally been caught. Well, until Jeremy turned to Riley O'Rorke (who unluckely happened to be sitting near Grant) and shouted "You! It's been you all these years and I've finally caught you!" Riley seemed rather confused at Jeremy's declaration before shrugging it off. Jeremy had been unsuccessfully trying to discover his tormentor for years now. Someone being falsely accused of the deed was totally normal.

"Psst, Zach." Grant whispered to his friend. Zach rolled his eyes at Grant's childish ways. There was no need to whisper, sure they were _supposed_ to be working on their class assignments but there wasn't even a teacher in the room.

"What is it now…" Zach's voice died down as he eyed the enormous wad of slime covered paper in Grant's hand.

"That's just disgusting Grant. You aren't actually going to throw that… that _thing_?"

"Oh yes, that is exactly what I plan to do." Grant whispered evilly as he raised his hand and aimed for Jeremy's head.

Grant was just about to launch the fist-sized spit ball when Zach noticed the door handle turning.

It all happened in a matter of four seconds. Grant was about to release the ball when Zach attempted to knock it out of his hand, not wanting to get caught by the teacher entering the room. The boys had a record for being the best at what they did. Zach wasn't about to let their hard earned reputation go to waste just because Grant got careless for a few seconds. Mistakes like that could kill them in the field.

_Mistakes like the one you made at the mall. _A voice said in the back of Zach's head

So instead of the ball being knocked to the floor, it sailed over everyone's heads and hit the teacher on the nose. _Well shit…_ Thought Zach, as the teacher's face turned bright red with embarrassment. He quickly turned his eyes to the floor. Unofficial rule number 16: Your eyes reveal everything.

"Whoever threw that… that _thing, _will be in a big trouble." Said a high pitched feminine voice. Grant chuckled lightly, probably congratulating himself on his latest accomplishment at making people's lives hell. Zach looked up in confusion. A short, plump woman had set her bags down and a cup of coffee sat on the desk in the front of the room. Mr. Solomon's desk.

"Excuse me M'am." He said in his politest voice. "Were is Mr. Solomon?" A pair of black beady eyes meet his.

"Well, if you really must know, Mr. Solomon is taking a short vacation in order to attend to some personal business." She relayed the message to him as if she had expected the question to be asked. "Now, I would like you all to turn to the appropriate page in your textbooks, and if I catch anyone," She paused and sent the whole room a deadly glare, "Making any sort of _disturbance_ I will not hesitate to take necessary action. Any questions?" She finished, letting her threat sink in. Nobody spoke as they retrieved their books.

While everyone reluctantly completed the assignment Zach pondered Mr. Solomons absence. Solomon was a serious guy; it was defiantly not like him to take a sudden vacation in the middle of the semester, or at all. Plus, the yearly exams were coming up. That was something he would never miss. Zach knew Solomon secretly enjoyed failing his students, or any other ways to legally torture them.

Zach sighed as he pretended to study, but he couldn't focus. What if Solomon had been called back into the field? No, impossible. No teacher at Blackthorne ever left for a mission. Not after there had been a large number of casualties in 1989, leaving Blackthorne almost completely deprived of teachers. The next year a new item was listed in the teacher contracts. All former agents wishing to pass on their certain _skills_ had to sign the section of the document stating they would not accept missions that would distract them from their educating duties.

So, why would they make an exception for Mr. Solomon? Who was by far, the most experienced CoveOps teacher yet to step foot in Blackthorne. The 'personal matter' must have been a serious mission if the life of the finest field agent was on the line.

Yet, Zach had a feeling it wasn't _just_ a mission Solomon was attending to. Ever since the day at the mall around a month ago he had been more on edge than usual. Zach thought it would be best to stop butting into Solomon's business. Besides, he barely knew him. No one did. He was like one of life's greatest mysteries.

Zach thought he knew Solomon at one point in his life. The cold, emotionless man had been nothing more than one of the best agents Zach knew of. He would even go as far to say Solomon was his idol. Someone he looked up too, someone he strived to be. That was what he thought Solomon was. Until that night in the courtyard. That one night had totally changed his perspective of Joe Solomon. Before he had been a single, lonely man who happened to be one of the greatest agents in history. Now, Solomon was a broken person. He had had a family at one point in his life. A godchild. But that all seemed to be gone now. Now, Zach had no idea what type of person Joe Solomon was.

**In know that was not the biggest chapter but I felt Zach needed another chapter since I left him alone for a while to focus more on Cammie meeting Solomon. I plan on updating more frequently now *yaaaayyy*. Anyways, you know the drill, please review! Questions, comments and suggestions are always welcome :) **


	6. Road Trip

**A/N: I apologize for this chapter's shortness but I'm currently working on my other stories as well. School is being very demanding at the moment and I haven't had much time to write :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series.**

"Solomon, pull this car over know!" I practically screamed at him from the back seat. I could see him smirking in the car mirror.

"Is there a particular reason for this sudden demand?" He said calmly but I could hear him attempt to restrain his laugh.

"This is not funny Joseph!" I retorted, but my harsh tone didn't really help my case.

"Why should I have to pull over now? We are making fine time and should be at the base in around… hmmm lets see… around two hours." He said checking his watch.

I almost screamed in frustration. "Damn it I have to pee! Now!" I screamed at him and pounded on the back of the driver's seat.

"Hey, no harassing the driver little missy!" He glared at me with a serious expression on his face as I continued to pound the back of his seat. _Oh, so now I'm little missy. That's it!_

"Ok I will." I stopped my attack for a few moments. "Just as soon as you pull over!" I laughed evilly at the thought of Solomon having a sore back because of me the next day.

"For the millionth time Cammie, I am not pulling over because of your small human need. Besides, there's a pot in the back. Just take care of your business in there and we'll dump it out the next time we stop for gas." Ok, there was no way I was going to pee in a freakin pot. _Especially_ with a guy in the car.

"When's the next stop for gas?" I asked sweetly. Solomon checked the dial.

"Well would you look at that? We seem to have a nearly full tank. I think this will be enough to hold us over for the rest of the trip." He chirped happily. My face fell. No gas station. No bathroom. As gross as public bathrooms could be, that sounded much more appealing than a pot.

Suddenly I had the best idea of the century.

"Well," I sighed. "If that's my only option then I guess I'll take the pot over my pants."

"That's a good girl." Solomon said. "There was no need to make such a big deal over taking a piss in a pot." I made a face at him while he wasn't looking (I think).

"Don't peak!" I teased him and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh no!" I suddenly shouted.

"What's the matter?" Solomon asked but didn't sound very concerned.

"Well, you see I… I forgot-"

"Spit it out already kiddo."

"I kinda have my… period." There was a string of curses from the front seat and the car swerved across the road to the nearest exit. I yelped in surprise and nearly fell over. Plenty of angry drivers honked their horns at us but I didn't care.

_Yes, he fell for it_. I smirked to myself at my clever plan.

"Alright we'll go find a bathroom. Just… just don't get any blood on the seats. It's a rental."

"Ok I'll hold it in as best as I can." I clutched my stomach and moaned. The car speed faster down the road.

Two minutes later I spotted a sign on the side of the road say _Welcome to Annandale._

_Hallelujah. A bathroom. _I thought.

* * *

"This looks like a good place to stop." Solomon said and parked the car on the side of the street outside a store named Klepper's Food Mart.

Solomon unlocked the side door for me. "I'll just wait here." He said. "But, while you're in there I need you to get a few things." Solomon listed about a billion things while handing me three twenties. He obviously didn't notice the uncomfortable look on my face. I felt like my bladder was going to explode.

"Oh yeah some chocolate chip cookies too." He added. "Do you think you can remember all that?"

_Doesn't matter. I already forgot half of it. _I thought_._

"Sure I got it."

I literally dashed into the store. "Don't do anything stupid!" I heard Joe call after me. I shook my head. How much trouble could one find in a _food mart_? I was about to find out.

* * *

I made my way over to the nearest store attendant. "Excuse me?" I began politely. The attendant turned around and I noticed it was a handsome teenage boy. He had bright hazel eyes that were almost hidden beneath his brown hair. He smiled at me.

"Can I help you?" I did a double take. Was he trying to _flirt_ with me? In my old school I had been just another girl and barely noticeable. It must have been a _really_ small town.

"Yeah, I was wondering were your bathrooms were?" His smile fell a little; this was obviously not the response he had been hoping for.

"Um, they're right over there." He said pointing to a set of doors behind the cash register.

"Thanks a bunch I said as I hurried over to the door marked with the girls sign.

After finishing my 'business' I tried to recall a few of the things Joe had wanted me to get_. Hmm, was it bread, Coco Puffs, and peanut butter? Wait no; it was bread, Lucky Charms and mayonnaise? Ahhh! _At that point I had started to grab random items off the shelves. I didn't care what I got as long as it got Solomon to quit annoying me.

I got to the check out counter and unfortunately, there was store boy, smiling his creepy smile. Ok, _maybe_ it wasn't creepy. Most girls would have thought it was cute, but that's it, just cute. Besides, it just screamed desperate to me.

I unloaded the items I had grabbed and store boy rung them up for me.

"Your total comes to forty-one fifty." Wow, that was a bit more than I expected, what a rip off! I sighed and handed over the money. For a brief second our hands touched as I passed it to him. _Ewww. _His hands were sweaty and gross and I quickly retracted mine.

"Come again soon!" He called as I left the store.

_Fat chance._ I would probably never see this town again, though I could have cared less.

I reached the car and lifted the bags in.

"So… watcha get?" Solomon said as he drummed his fingers on the sterring wheel impatiently. I quickly glanced into the bag and made a face.

"Some pickles, mustard, cookies, and cereal." I heard a chuckle from the front seat as the car started.

"Hey when are we having dinner?" I asked a few minutes later. I heard more laughter and frowned.

"I believe your dinner is sitting in those bags right there." Solomon said. "However, when I told you to get the stuff I was not aware that you would be getting…pickles and mustard." He let out another laugh as I slammed my head against the seat in front of me.

**Again, sorry about the short chapter. The next will probably be much longer since I have a bunch planned for Cammie *grins evilly*. Anyways feel free to leave any suggestions and comments.**


	7. Memory Lane

**A/N: Yay! I got 100 reviews! I was very excited when I noticed I had so many messages a few days after I posted the last chapter. I hope you all like this one as much as the last.**

I tried unsuccessfully to tie my laces for the fifth time. Yes, I knew how to tie my own shoes but people tend to screw up a bit when there're nervous. Solomon's last words from the night before rang through my head. After an exhausting car ride I had finally collapsed on my bed that had been provided for me in 'the base.' Which disappointingly turned out to be another abandoned warehouse in disguise.

_Get a good night's sleep kiddo. Tomorrow we start your training at seven sharp. _

_Training?_ I should have seen that one coming. My parents were spies and I assumed Solomon was too. It made sense that he would want to pass on his skills to me.

I glanced at the clock which read six-fifty two; I heard a knock on the door and quickly attempted to tie my shoe one last time. I glanced in the mirror at my gray t-shirt and black shorts that had been provided for me. I swept my hair up into a ponytail and took a deep breath. _Its okay Cammie, you can do this!_

I opened the door to find a tall man with a balding head in a security uniform. He motioned for me to follow him down the hallway.

"So… how long have you, um, worked here?" I said, trying (and failing) to start a conversation. The guy raised an eyebrow at me. His aura was extremely intimidating and he made me feel like an ant standing next to and elephant.

"Ok, never mind, forget I said anything." We continued walking through the numerous hallways until we stopped at a pair of double-doors.

"This is the entrance to the gymnasium; make sure you memorize the path from here to your room since I will not be helping you again." He said in a monotone voice. "I suggest you hurry in there, you're two minutes late." I gapped at him. _Whose fault is that?_

"Well, don't just stand there attracting flies, go in." I shot him a glare before proceeding inside. I gasped as I stepped in the room. When he said gymnasium I had expected basketball courts or some treadmills. Instead there was a large track that stretched around the perimeter of the gym. On the far side of the room there were several things that appeared to be obstacle courses but they seemed more like death traps to me. There was a wrestling mat set up in another corner were two fully grown men were in the middle of a sparring match. I had the sudden urge to run for my life. What type of training was this?

"You're late." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to see Solomon stride through the doors.

"Well so are you." I retorted only for him to smirk at me.

"I believe I said for _you_ to arrive here at seven sharp. Not me." I gritted my teeth in annoyance. This guy really knew how to get on my nerves. "Right now it is seven o'five, we have wasted five precious minutes of training time. You already have three years to make up and little time to do it." My mouth fell open in shock.

"Three years! Why three years?" He was seriously unbelievable.

"If you had started the program we have for spies in training as your parents originally intended you to," Solomon paused for a moment as he seemed to be remembering some distant memory. He shook his head and continued. "You most likely would have been thirteen if you had started earlier. We don't usually allow students older than that so I guess you would be an exception. So I suggest you listen to me and quit your senseless whining and arguing." I threw him a dirty look before I shut up. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Solomon was right. I had been acting like a child.

"Alright," I said letting out a big sigh. Solomon's eyes had a sharp look to them and I almost visibly flinched.

"Yes?" He was obviously waiting for me to continue.

I smirked at him and said, "Well, aren't you going to teach me about being a spy? Show me whatcha got Solomon!"

He grinned at me in a way that made me seriously regret my words.

"_Honey, could you get the door for me please." The woman said as she fastened a silver locket around her neck. There was a crash from the kitchen and the woman smiled and shook her head. When would her husband ever learn he was a hopeless cook?_

_She waddled over towards the door and opened. On the other side was a smirking Joe Solomon holding a bottle of wine. "Am I too early?" He smiled and handed the bottle to the woman._

"_Hey! You know I can't drink this stuff, it's not good for the baby." She said rubbing her swollen stomach with affection. "How are you supposed to be a good godfather if you're going to allow my child to drink?"_

"_Don't worry, I didn't forget. Besides, this isn't for you anyways." The woman huffed at him before retreating back into the apartment. More banging sounds were emitted from the kitchen followed by a string of curses. _

"_Is Chris trying to cook again?" Solomon asked. The woman ignored his comment as her husband emerged from the kitchen with a bruised hand._

"_Christopher! What have I told you about swearing? You do know the baby can actually hear you. I do not want my child's first word to be-" Christopher cut his wife off with a gentle kiss. Solomon made gagging noises drawing them back to reality._

"_Were did this come from?" The woman questioned, pointing to the purple bruise starting to form on his hand. Christopher rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The woman sighed. Her husband may have been able to dismantle a bomb in less than twenty seconds but if you handed him a frying pan he was likely to do more damage than said bomb._

"_How about we just order take-out?" Joe suggested._

"_Sounds good to me." Chris quickly added. Both men looked at their female companion for approval._

"_I'm not sure, this was supposed to be a special night guys. I even got all dressed up for it." She said gesturing to her maternity dress that accented her fuller curves._

_Christopher wraps his arms around her larger form from behind and softly kissed her cheek. "Please?" He whispered in her ear as he caressed her stomach. Joe could have sworn Chris's wife had whimpered at bit before quietly agreeing to order Chinese take-out. _

"_I'll just be in the kitchen then." She said grabbing the phone and dialing the number to Low-Fat-Chows that she had stored away in her brain using her photographic memory._

"_Wow that was easy." Solomon said as she disappeared through the doorway._

"_Yeah, must be about the kid. Rachel says she doesn't want the kid to hear us fighting. Because according to her 'sources' the baby listens to stuff you say." Chris shook his head and chuckled._

"_Well if that information is reliable than maybe you should consider reading it some spy material." Joe suggested. Chris seemed to contemplate Solomon's idea for a while._

"_Joseph Solomon." He began in a serious tone. "How dare you imply my child needs an early start on spy training! I am extremely appalled that you believe she will not be able to inherit all of her father's extremely talented skills." Christopher finished, quite proud of his statement._

"_Ah, Chris you have such a big head." Solomon chuckled as he quickly dodged the oncoming fist._

"_You take that back right now!" Chris shouted angrily. "Besides, my head isn't that big…" _

"_Hey calm down I was just joking." Solomon patted Chris on the back._

"_Yeah, I guess I can forgive you this one time…" Chris said._

"_Don't worry about the kid, I'm sure she'll be fine." Joe said reassuring his friend. Chris seemed to brighten up at his words and he smiled back._

"_Oh I know my kid's going to be fine. In fact my child will be better than yours!" Chris shouted with a huge grin on his face. Solomon shook his head._

"_Chris I don't have a kid." His friends face fell a bit. _

"_Well when you finally man up enough to get a girlfriend my child _will_ be better than yours." Solomon sighed heavily._

"_Oh that reminds me."_

"_What?"_

"_When_ are_ you getting a girlfriend?"_

"Come on Cammie, it isn't that hard." Joe said as I got slammed face down on the mat… again.

_Well you aren't the one getting your ass kicked. _I shot a glare at Joe who brushed it off and offered me a hand. I reluctantly took it and I was immediately shoved back down.

"Never accept help from the enemy." Joe said shaking his head.

"I thought you were my friend!" I pouted angrily.

"In our world you won't always know your friends from your enemies." Joe smirked at me as I tried to catch my breath and stand up.

"Alright I suppose you deserve a well earned break even though we have only been working," He took a quick glance at his watch. "Four hours." He concluded.

I gapped at him. Was he serious?

"By the end of next week I expect us to be training for eight hours a day. After I get you into shape I hope to get an old friend to help you out as well, but we'll see how this goes first." Solomon walked off towards the exit and I sprinted after him trying to match his pace.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I shouted as he reached the door.

"I have other things to attend to today, you are dismissed." And with that he departed from the gymnasium.

_Yes! He's finally gone. _I thought pumping my fist in the air. _ Now all I need to do is find a nice hot shower._ I recalled having a bathroom connected to my current residence and decided it was best I headed back to the room.

I took two steps into the hallway and froze. My face paled as I realized I had no idea where to go. "Solomon!" I shouted at his retreating back. He turned around and waved at me before disappearing down the hallway.

"You get back here right now!" Some nearby agents turned to look at me with confused expressions. I must have looked rather foolish yelling to nobody. I let out one last grunt of annoyance before storming down the opposite hallway.

_That's it Solomon! It's war!_

**So sorry for the very long wait. I know I'm such a mean person. Plus I'm a horrible updater…**

**So Cammie and Solomon do not get along well (obviously). I don't imagine them being best buds yet seeing as they don't know each other well. Cammie is also still feeling a bit out of place in the lovely world of spies as well which is not helping.**

**The flashback was Solomon's memory (in case you couldn't figure it out). If you were paying attention you would have noticed when he kinda spaced out… Hopefully you were.**

**Cammie's parents know she's a girl at this point in the pregnancy. I can't really see them being one of those couples wanting the birth to be a surprise.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Suggestions and comments are always welcome :)**


	8. Bending the Truth

**A/N: Hey everybody I'm back! (Gets pelted with various items thrown by angry readers) Okay I know its been a while (or more like a few months) But I finally finished this chapter. Please don't be too angry with me. If I could spend all day writing chapters for my stories I would but I can't. This chapter I've decided to bring in a certain boy character and a teacher from the series (guess again it's not Zach). So please enjoy the chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed in my time of absence.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything… except for mystery boy.

The elderly woman sighed as she eyed the young girl standing in front of her. She fidgeted uncomfortably under the woman's watch. The girl had obviously had no training prior to this meeting. She silently cursed Solomon for dragging her into this. For Gods sake she was a professional and this girl was only slightly below amateur.

"Alright, we'll start off simple. If you would be so kind as to sit in this chair as you normally would." The woman gestured to the seat across the elegantly set table.

The girl nervously sat on the cushioned seat and waited for further instruction. The woman sighed again as she picked up the delicate china and pored herself a cup of tea. "I'm afraid this won't due young lady." She paused to take a sip of the warm beverage.

"Um, I'm sorry but what's wrong?" The girl began to chew on her bottom lip and the woman frowned.

"Well first, you're going to stop chewing that lip this instant. It appears to be bad habit and it might draw unwanted attention to yourself. It also shows your lack of confidence, something you seem to be a bit short of." The woman huffed and set down her teacup.

"Now sit up straighter, that is not the proper way for a lady to sit. And please do uncross your legs." The woman surveyed the changes with her sharp eyes before whacking at the girl's arms.

"Elbows off the table! Please do well to remember that one." The girl's face paled a bit as she slid her elbows off the table cover, which happened to be a rare import all the way from India!

"Now, I am to be your Culture and Assimilations instructor. My name is Madame Dabney and you will address me as so." She stuck out a bony hand that was adorned in rings and elaborately painted nails. It seemed so fragile that the girl was awfully surprised when her hand was strongly grasped when the shook.

"Ca-Cameron Morgan." The girl stuttered as her hand was released.

Madame Dabney internally groaned. This was going to be an awfully long year.

* * *

James Weslin was definitely not a morning person. When he was younger he was always somewhat lazy and very laid back, though these descriptions still applied to him. This however, did not seem to have any effect on his academic success, seeing as he attended the country's top school for boys. Although he had only graduated from The Blackthorne Institution two years ago he easily obtained a well paid job working for the government as a translations expert. During those years between his graduation and the present James had become quite successful and well-known in his department of expertise. Even so, he was still surprised when his Ex-Cove-Ups teacher called him that morning… at three a.m.

The shrill ringing of the phone blasted through the silence of the night, sending the young and dashingly handsome (or so he said) James Weslin sprawled onto the carpet of his two room apartment.

He sat himself up straight and massaged his temple. He groaned as the phone continued to ring and briefly considered smashing it to pieces. Glancing around his room he moaned at the sight of the beer bottles that littered the floor. Oh, so _that_ was why his head ached with pain at the smallest of sounds.

"Hello?" He answered with a yawn and he could swear he heard someone snigger on the other end of the line.

"James is that you?" A familiar voice replied on the other end of the line. James did a double take as soon as he recognized the sound of his old teacher. The man who made his high school years a living hell.

"Solomon…?"

"Yeah it's me. How've you been Weslin?" James was rather shocked, back in his Blackthorne days Solomon had a reputation for being strict and intimidating. Yet now he sounded somewhat… kind?

"Um, good… I think." He answered cautiously in case it wasn't Joseph Solomon he was talking to, and instead some imposter.

"Why are you calling me at," He paused to check the time, "Three in the morning."

"Ah, I'm very sorry. You see, I'm currently in Virginia and I forgot about the time change."

There was a moment of silence. "Solomon there's no time change between Virginia and Washington."

"…"

"Listen, I'm going to cut right to the chase. I've got a job position I'm offering to you and you would be doing me a huge favor if you took it." Yep, most definitely an imposter.

"Well I'm not sure, I've already got a job and it pays pretty well." James said running his hand through his untidy brown hair, a habit that signaled he was rather uncomfortable with the situation he was facing at the moment.

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone before Solomon continued. "Look James, its okay if you don't accept my offer." James' mouth hung open in shock.

"It is?!" He was literally jumping for joy at the thought of not having to work with Solomon.

"Of course it is. It's just… well… you wouldn't really care what I had to say would you?" Solomon chuckled lightly.

"No it's fine." James said. Nothing could stop him from refusing this job.

"Well… it's just… I'm sitting here with this gorgeous girl right now." Except that.

There was giggle in the background that was definitely feminine.

"Her name is… Rachel and she's going to be working on… the project with me. Um, let's just say she was really excited to meet you a few moments ago but now she's a little bummed out because you won't be joining us-"

"I'll take the job." James could picture Solomon smirking on the other line but didn't think much about it.

"Perfect. Your ride will arrive in two days at thirteen hundred hours, the project will last for a little over a year so be prepared."

* * *

Solomon hung up the phone and ducked at the oncoming fist. He caught it an inch away from his face and tried not to think about how much it would have hurt if the hit had actually landed.

"I see you're getting better…"

"Why the hell did you lie and say that to him?!" Cammie huffed angrily as she yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"Think of it from his perspective Cammie, what male agent over twenty would want to spend their free time training a sixteen-year-old girl, especially one that has no prior experience in his profession."

Cammie paused to think for a moment before replying. "Oh I don't know, apparently you would." She said smiling innocently at him.

Solomon frowned. "I'm going to be the mature adult in this situation and ignore that comment." Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, well… you still lied!"

"Technically I didn't, you were a girl the last time I checked," Cammie gave off a small growl at the comment, "And your unofficial middle name was Rachel so I wasn't totally lying… I was only bending the truth a tiny bit."

Cammie's brow furrowed slightly. "Wait a second, what were you _bending the truth_ about?"

"Oh nothing, just the part about you being gorgeous."

* * *

_You've got to be kidding me._ James thought as he sat across from his Ex-Cove-Ups teacher and a young teenage girl.

When Solomon said there was going to be a girl working with them he thought he had meant a grown-up, not some kid he was supposed to be _teaching._ The girl who had been introduced as Cammie sat in a rolling chair next to Solomon twiddling her thumbs looking just as uncomfortable as he was.

"So…" James began awkwardly and both Cammie and Solomon turned to look at him. "I'm supposed to train you for a year in code breaking _and_ translations?"

"That was the original idea." Solomon replied in a complete monotone voice. James flinched slightly at his harsh tone. Now there was the old Solomon he knew and hated.

"But, you must have realized by now that Cammie here," he said patting her shoulder, "Is a special case. She has already mastered three different fighting techniques and styles over the past few months and has excelled greatly in culture and assimilations."

James fought the urge to gap in amazement. This _kid_ had managed to achieve more than he had in a years worth of training at a spy school. If what Solomon said was true then she must have been some sort of spy prodigy.

"Of course, you'll be paid for your services in advance." Solomon added. This immediately perked up James's interest.

"Ok, it's a deal."

**Alright before you say anything**

**Cammie is not going to turn into some robotic spy prodigy just because she is a fast learner (come on people, it's in her blood).**

**James and Cammie are not getting together (just thought I should add that in but you should have been able to figure that out for yourself).**

**Solomon may have been ooc when talking to James but he was trying to be convincing and it isn't easy attempting to talk someone into doing something (especially when said person hates you).**

**More on why James hates Solomon and Cammie's first year of training next chapter.**

**Again, thank you so much to the people who have stuck to this story while I lazily took two months to write this chapter (which isn't all that great…) Please tell me what you think because I love hearing your opinions so I can make the story more appealing. Thanks!**

**-Shallie-wa**


	9. Contest

**Contest!**

Yes this is not a chapter but I'm excited to announce a contest of sorts. Okkk, so it's not really a contest but its close enough.

The 200th reviewer of _Maybe_ will be e-mailed a sneak peak of Chapter 9 minus my annoying authors note! Yay! *Everyone cheers excitedly*

**Rules**

1 - No repeated reviews. You can review more than once but not repeatedly just so you will be number 200. Example: If you review 190 you can't review 191. However, you can review 192.

2 - You must put down one thing you think the story could improve on. (Ex: Correct grammar usage or an idea for future chapters).

3 - Be creative in your reviews! Don't just put "update soon" or something similar.

4 - The 200th reviewer **can not** be anonymous, they must have an account, and must leave their e-mail address because the sneak peak will not fit in a PM.

And that about wraps it up! Good luck to you all! The complete chapter 9 will be released a few days after the 200th reviewer.

~Shallie-wa


	10. Maybe

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! I know it's been a while (since when has it not?) but I've updated yet again! I just have one favor to ask of you… Please don't say anything in your reviews regarding the third book, I haven't read it yet and I probably won't for a while (stupid small town library). Thankies to the folks who have reviewed and stuck with me through my writers block. You guys are awesome and deserve cookies! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :)**

One Year Later

_Zach _

Believe me when I say it's possible to hate and love someone at the same time. No? You don't think that's achievable? Well I happen to have many examples that could persuade you otherwise.

Example Number One is what I like to refer to as the Giselle incident. Three years ago back in the eighth grade Doctor Steve (our always over excited Headmaster) thought it would be a good idea to take his fourteen year old daughter to our school filled with hormonal, testosterone pumped guys. His excuse? Bring your child to work day. Now don't think I was complaining about it because Giselle was _Hot_. And yes, she did deserve that capital H. But come on, I was only fourteen, and with legs like those, no one could resist Giselle.

However, do remember this happened two years ago, back when I was but a naïve child who did not yet completely understand the world of girls. So Grant (who perfectly understood girls being the youngest child with three older sisters) thought it would be downright hilarious to set us up.

So during the morning breakfast while everyone was in shock that there was an actual _girl _at Blackthorne, Grant snuck up behind the staff table were Giselle was sitting and whispered something in her ear that probably went something like this.

"Hey, do you see that guy right there, the one with the black hair and blue eyes. _No, _not that one, the _other_ one. Yeah well he's my best friend, but he's kind of shy. He didn't want to come up and talk to you because he has a few social issues and likes to keep to himself mostly. But, if you're interested, meet him in the fourth corridor janitor closet during third period and he'd love to get to know you better."

So while Grant and I had been sent to get the janitor (because Billy's breakfast burrito had apparently gone down the wrong way) Grant pushed me into the fourth corridor closet and locked me inside. At that moment I had been thinking something along the lines of 'Damn you Grant what the hell are you doing?' But as soon as I had noticed I was sharing the small vicinity of the closet with a teenage girl who could have easily been a Victoria's Secret model, all my previous bad thoughts of Grant vanished at the moment (though they did return later after me and Giselle were caught making out by Dr. Steve who accused me of tainting his innocent daughter).

Example Number Two. A few months after my punishment resulting from the Giselle incident we had a surprise dorm inspection. Of course, I wasn't too worried; I had nothing to hide and knew I would pass easily.

So, imagine my surprise when I come back to the dorm five minutes before the inspection to find Grant and Jonas running around the room like madmen. Turns out, _they_ had something to hide. Porn, and lots of it. Then, they had the guts to hide it under _my_ mattress. Seriously, they couldn't think of a better place to hide the centerfold of the newest issue of playboy?

I was caught when they decided last minute to strip down the beds, then it was even more embarrassing when they asked _whose_ bed it was. I was sentenced to three weeks of clean up duty in the Grand Hall. According to Doctor Steve (who was still a bit peeved about the whole Giselle thing) "Works of vulgar writing such as playboys are not permitted in our esteemed institution! We have a reputation to withhold and I will not let it be spoiled by some insolent young man!" All the while, Grant and Jonas were trying not to burst into laughter. Unfortunately for them, they did, and in Doctor Steve's fit of rage they were sentenced to clean up duty as well.

After weeks of scrubbing floors and washing pots and pans we learned to be a bit more careful when going against the rules of Blackthorne.

Now, you must be thinking something along the lines of "Zach how could you still be friends with those horrible roommates of yours?" Well, I suppose they aren't that bad. After all, because of Grant I got to make out with a hot girl for a good solid thirty minutes before anyone had realized I was gone. And when I was caught with born under my bed, Jonas bought me a limited edition porn book as payment for my sacrifice. Sure they may have their moments, but they're my best friends, and I wouldn't give them up for the world.

Well, that's what I thought before _she_ showed up.

* * *

_Cammie_

"No. Absolutely not." I gaped at James' answer; he was supposed to be on my side!

"But it's only for a few months, just until the end of the term." I pleaded looking at Solomon for support. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"This really isn't my decision to make." He smirked, causing my blood to boil. "James is your teacher and it's his decision whether you stay or go."

"But you were my teacher also, don't you have a say in this?" The tone of voice I was using was making me sound desperate, but I couldn't help it. I was not going to be confined to the base for another year if I could help it. Solomon shook his head at my desperate attempts to leave.

"If anything, I would rather you stay at the base too. Your training isn't nearly complete yet." He said, crossing his arms and frowning.

"What? I'm more than ready to face the world! After all, I've learned from the best." I said trying to butter him up, though it clearly wasn't working.

"In case you didn't understand, I said no. It's too dangerous… and you could get hurt." He left it at that and stalked back to his office. I groaned in frustration and turned to my snickering teacher and brother-like figure. Sure he had been a little reluctant to help me out at first but after figuring out we had so much in common (our loathing for a certain godfather of mine) we bonded in no time.

"What exactly do you find so funny _Jimmy_?" He visibly cringed as I used the nickname he detested with a passion.

"That is _not_ my name." He replied with a frown etched upon his face. "You honestly must not want to go, because the name calling isn't really helping your case."

"Would it help if I apologized?" I suggested. He rubbed his chin and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully while he contemplated answering.

"Maybe." He responded, and then started walking back towards the gym as I trailed him close behind.

"_Maybe_? What's that supposed to mean?" I scrunched my nose up in confusion as he pushed open the double doors to the gymnasium.

"It's a term one often uses when expressing uncertainty in a situation. For example: '_Maybe_ I'll let you accompany Solomon and I back to The Blackthorne Institution.'" I smiled at the thought of being free of the base.

"Then again, _maybe_ I won't." He finished with a smirk.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go grab the yoga mats. It's five thirty so you know what that means." I glared at his retreating back and gave off a slight growl. He knew I hated yoga and any other activities that required me sitting still for long periods of time. If I ever landed a desk job in the future, I'd literally kill myself.

I sighed, still slightly frustrated at the fact that I would not be leaving the base anytime soon. Sometimes James and Solomon treated me like such a little child. For gods sake I'm seventeen years old! You'd think a person deserved a little freedom after being cooped up in a secret base for over a year while being trained as a spy! But alas, life was undoubtedly cruel.

A few minutes later, James arrived with the mats rolled up inside two slim cylinders. I inwardly grinned; the next hour and a half of his life was going to be hell.

* * *

"Please take me with you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because _I_ said so."

"Your point?"

"Cammie, shut your trap before I do it for you!"

"…… Pretty please let me go."

"Concentrate Cammie! This is supposed to be an easy exercise that will help open your senses, making you more aware to your surroundings. So just relax and it will make it more bearable for you."

"I am relaxed."

"Yes, but you're also supposed to be quiet."

"I'll be quiet if you agree to let me go."

"Ugh, Cammie listen here. Trust me when I say you don't want to go to Blackthorne."

"Alright I'm listening. Why shouldn't I go?"

"It's a school for _boys_. Think about it, some of these guys probably haven't had contact with a girl their age for months! What do you suppose would happen if you showed up?"

"Ummm, I don't know. What would happen?"

"Hormones. That's what will happen. They'll be all over you!"

"Aww James, seriously? I am fully capable of protecting myself from hormone crazed teenage guys. But honestly, what are you, my father trying to protect my virginity or something? Leave that to Solomon, it's his job."

"Even if you were able to protect yourself you still wouldn't be going."

"Well… I guess if you say I can't go, then I suppose I won't be going."

"Exactly- wait, what did you say?"

"I won't be going to Blackthorne, I'll be staying here at the base… isn't that what you wanted?"

"Umm, yes. Thanks for finally understanding."

"No problem, I'm just a bit surprised."

"What are you surprised about?"

"That you're finally agreeing with Solomon. I guess there's a first for everything."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, by saying you don't want me to go, you're agreeing with good old Joe. I'm kind of surprised though, I thought you hated him. Never thought I'd see the day you two would agree."

"………."

"James?"

"Go to your room and pack your bags, we're headed to Blackthorne tomorrow at 6 AM sharp. You need to be ready."

I marched out of the gymnasium proudly. _Mission Accomplished._

* * *

_Zach_

Now you all might be wondering who _she_ is. Well… its kind off complicated, plus it involves me telling a story I don't like to share. It all began just a few hours ago at the breakfast table in the Grand Hall. We had innocently been eating a batch of muffins (fresh out of the oven courtesy of our amazing kitchen staff) when Doctor Steve had made the announcement. After a year long teaching hiatus, our old CoveOps teacher Joseph Solomon would be making his return… today.

Of course, immediately after said announcement, the Hall burst into shouts of protest. Let's just say Solomon had never been anyone's favorite teacher. In fact, we were all perfectly happy and content with our current CoveOps teacher Mrs. Gibbs. Though at times she could be dreadfully boring, we preferred her over clinically insane Solomon.

So, here we are now, standing outside the Sub-Level 2 CoveOps classroom waiting for our second period to start. All of us are silent and no one makes a sound as we try to listen through the door to see if we can hear any screams from our tortured classmates. Unfortunately, the door is soundproof and we can't hear a thing.

"Oh god, they must be dead." Whispers Grant as he turns to me, his blue eyes wide with fright.

"Be brave Grant." I try to reassure him (and myself) that everything will be just fine (though I seriously doubt it).

Beside me, my other partner in crime Jonas is scribbling something down on a piece of notebook paper.

"Jonas… what are you doing?" I raise an eyebrow at him and snatch the paper from his hands. The words 'Last Will & Testament' are sketched at the top. I turn to him questioningly and he shrugs his shoulders.

"I'd leave you something, but soon you'll be dead too." He says seizing his testament out of my possession, I see him quickly sign his name at the bottom.

"Do you think I have time to run back up to the dorms and leave this on my bed? There probably won't be anything left of me after he's done and I don't want it to be destroyed." Grant stares at Jonas horrified, his face is slightly paler. It seems like he's about to vomit.

At that exact moment the door handle turns and the first period class emerges (all intact and unharmed) from the room. They seem lost in a distant world because they don't respond when someone asks how the lesson went. Grant rushes up to one of the boys and shakes his shoulders.

"Please!" He begs, "Tell me what happened! I don't want to die! I'm too young and handsome to go now!" I roll my eyes at Grant's ramblings and I peak into the classroom. There sitting at his desk was the reincarnation of evil himself. Solomon. He seemed to sense my presence because he looked up and narrowed his eyes at us.

"Are you all going to stand there like a bunch of idiots or do I need to fail you all for the day?" We are all present in our seats within the next five seconds; I manage to grab a seat in the middle where I would blend in easily while lucky Grant snatched a seat in the back. Poor Jonas is one of the last to enter the room and ends up in the first row. He is now squirming uncomfortably in his chair, hardly noticeable to the average human's eye but Solomon always catches everything.

While all this is going on, a movement I catch in the corner of my eye causes me to turn my head slightly to the left. I immediately wish I hadn't and I freeze up. I know, Zach Goode _does not_ 'freeze up' but that's the only way I can describe what happened next. There, sitting in a nice plush, rolling chair (opposed to our metal chairs and desks) sits a girl. A _freaking_ girl at Blackthorne. The worst part is I know her.

It's the elevator girl from last year's field trip to the National Mall. The girl I kissed in front of my entire CoveOps class. The girl I never thought I'd see again. What was her name again? Catty? Cassie? _Cammie._ Yeah, it was definitely _the_ Cammie.

She sat in the chair quietly, surveying everyone in the room. I turned away just before our eyes meet and just as Solomon started the lesson. Throughout our entire class period I could feel her dark green eyes boring holes into the side of my head. Slowly, my other classmates take notice of her presence, their eyes bulging out of their sockets as they realize they are in fact, seeing a girl and not some crazy illusion. She waves back at them playfully, giving them brief smiles before returning to her previous stoic position.

Finally, the clock strikes nine thirty and Solomon promptly dismisses us. However, I linger behind a few extra seconds to collect by books, something I would have never done in the past. Just as I'm about to leave I feel a tap on my shoulder. I slowly turn around to face her, our meeting was inevitable the moment she saw me and it was best to get it over with. The first thing I notice when I see her face to face is that she is approximately four inches shorter to my 5'7. The last time we had meet we had been roughly the same height. Besides that one minor difference, she looked all-in-all the same. Her hair was still the same shade of brown and her smooth, nearly flawless skin still had a slight natural tan. I spotted a brief flash of recognition in her emerald green eyes, and then she smiled at me.

"Zach Goode… we meet again."

**Well I am particularly pleased with this chapter and I hope you all liked it. Some of you might think I am rushing the story a bit but there will be flashbacks to the year I skipped over. Alright people, things to discuss…**

**1) Gasp! Zach and Cammie finally meet… again! Yes our two favorite characters (besides Solly) have finally been reunited and will live happily ever after! If these are the thoughts currently going through your head you are most certainly wrong! What's a good story without a few fights and a little angst! I warn you all, I hate happy endings XD**

**Why did James change his mind? Because he wants to defy Solomon (who he **_**does not**_** like).**

**Why does it take you so long to update? In case you didn't read the message at the top, I had a severe case of writer's block where I temporarily lost interest in this story. But fear not! I am now cured of my writer's block and am currently planning the next few chapters :)**

**Thanks a billion to everyone who bugged me to finish this chapter (Kiwi and Garnet!!!) Without your insane ramblings about updating you would all be waiting another month for this chapter to come out :P**

**~Shallie-wa**


End file.
